


Golden Child, Runaway Heir

by Ashs_Stories



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And joins zane, Garroth runs away, then Betrays his new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Stories/pseuds/Ashs_Stories
Summary: The Story of a Runaway(I originally posted this on Tumblr on the blog @twifox-the-queer
Kudos: 3





	Golden Child, Runaway Heir

‘Golden’ the young boy had been called that his whole life, he knew what it meant. At least he thought he did, but as he packed his bags to leave this broken home, he realized maybe he didn’t know. 

The first time he remembers being called ‘Golden’ was when he had been a natural at making armor designs. His father told him that his work was seal his name in Gold. At the time he had been so happy, his father was proud of him. 

He didn’t know his fathers intentions, so he went back to watching his little brothers. He would regret showing his father the designs as he grew older. 

Being Golden wasn’t always a good thing though. He remembers being in the market when the words ‘Lords Golden Son’ being hurled at him, he couldn’t forget the hatred on the mans face as he said that, but good heirs never forget someone’s face. He left the market immediately, ignoring the pain of those words. 

A few days later the man was convicted of treason and was executed. 

The last, and worst time, he remembers being called ‘Golden’ hurt the most. He wishes he could forget it, but his training wouldn’t let him. He remembers the blood of his brother, his baby brother, he watched as it stained his other brothers clothes. The horrible scream of his mother resonated in his bones, the uncaring look on his fathers face hurt the most. 

He had decided to leave after his father called his baby brother those horrible, horrible words. After his father made him promise to be his perfect, Golden Heir. After being told he will always be above the only brother he had left. 

He would never be his fathers son again. He would no longer be known for his family. 

He would no longer be Golden. 

As he left the place he had called home his entire life he whispered an apology to his brothers, that he was sorry he couldn’t keep them safe. Before he could truly leave he went to his Baby Brothers grave for the last time, and told him that he hoped he was happy wherever he was now. 

Then he ran. He ran until his feet hurt, and he ran ‘til the sun rose. In the air, faintly, he could hear the screaming cry of a mother who had just lost two of her son’s. 

He eventually came upon a village, and he hid his face. And he hid his Golden hair. He was no longer the Golden Boy his father wanted, he was just another person in the crowd. 

He felt freer then he ever had before. 

Years went by, and a man had been betrayed by those closest to him. As he was lost in thought, he remembered what it was like to be Golden. He wished, for just a moment, that he had ran. And he went to his Brother, and agreed to join him, to keep him safe. To protect him like he should have done years ago. 

The Golden Heir with the Golden Hair, was his own undoing in the end. As he changed everything that made him, him. He made friends, and he made allies, but he could never forgive himself, deep down, for abandoning his brothers. He knows he will one day have to choose between family, and ~~allies~~ friends and he fears he will make the wrong choice once again. 


End file.
